Demonology 101
by Uchiha B
Summary: There's a new subject at Hogwarts, along with a new, young, and beautiful teacher by the name of Professor Higurashi. Now everyone knows that student-teacher relationships are forbidden, but when did Harry Potter ever listen to the rules? HP/Inu xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Harry/Kagome, it may change to Harry/Kagome/Malfoy

Ages: Kagome: 16, Harry, etc: 15

* * *

Brilliantly lit emerald-green eyes glanced out the frosted glass, taking in the beautiful scenery unconsciously. His fist clenched tightly against his hip as he thought of the past summer, no one told him anything, he had no idea what was going on in the Wizarding World, and most of it involved him, either directly or indirectly.

After all, he was the only one who could destroy Voldemort, at least, that's what the prophecy said.

"It seems that the Daily Prophet is still writing badly about you, Harry." Hermione Granger stated, tossing the newspaper over to her right, a slightly disgusted expression was etched into her pretty face. "Who in their right mind could believe that rubbish?" She said out loud, patting the ginger cat beside her. Crookshanks purred loudly at the attention, his large, bushy tail swishing happily.

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry said back quietly. "I don't really care what they write about me." The Boy-Who-Lived glanced back out the window again, though what he was saying was a half-lie. He didn't know why Fudge was so resistant to accepting the fact that Voldemort had returned the previous year, but it was really starting to grate on his very nerves. He didn't care what the Daily Prophet wrote about _him_, as long as the Ministry were getting themselves prepared for the war that was undoubtedly about to come.

But they weren't, and that's what bothered Harry so much.

"Only a real git would believe that." Ron said, running a hand through his fiery-red hair. He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it quickly when Hermione glared at him, obviously wanting him to drop the subject. Harry was rapidly losing his interest in the conversation, although Ron did mutter under his breath. "You were the one who brought it up."

Hermione sighed, quickly thinking up of another topic to converse about. She turned back to Harry, talking in an even quieter voice. "So, Harry, what do you think about the new class?" She asked, taking a look at her timetable. Internally, she was ecstatic to have such an interesting new class to take part in, but she didn't really think that Harry or Ron would share her enthusiasm.

"I don't know." Harry simply stated, trying to get out of his mood. He didn't need to take it out on Hermione or Ron, even if his anger had been building up over the entire summer. He half-grinned, pushing down the need to snap at his best friends as he also looked over his own timetable. "I've never actually seen a demon, have I?"

The tension within the compartment seemed to vanish instantly, as Hermione smiled back at him brightly. "Well, I think it's absolutely fascinating! Hogwarts has never had a class like this before available. I wonder who the teacher is going to be, though." She left off, leaning back and petting the ginger cat again.

"Never mind that. Who's going to be the new DADA teacher?" Ron stated, already groaning as he slumped down in his seat. "I bet he's going to be horrible!" He covered his eyes in mock horror, causing Harry to half-smile at the red-head's antics.

Harry was actually hoping that Lupin would resume his job as the DADA teacher, but that simply seemed impossible. The majority of the students would not feel the same towards Lupin, especially after finding out that he was a werewolf. It was just too improbable that Lupin would take the job up again.

Hermione frowned at the abrupt change in subject, wanting to talk about the new class at Hogwarts for a while. "I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore can find someone with the right credentials very easily. However, on this particular subject, I'm sure that it's much more difficult to find an expert. One that's qualified anyway." Hermione stated all-knowingly.

Ron rolled his blue eyes, opening his mouth to say something rude, but stopped when Harry elbowed him harshly. "Ouch! What was that for?" Ron muttered, rubbing his arm where Harry had hit him.

"Is Demonology a rare subject, Hermione?" Harry asked his female friend, almost regretting his question when Hermione smirked, getting that little look in her brown eyes that just screamed excitement. That usually meant she went into her lecture mode.

"Oh, yes! Demons have existed for many—" Hermione was suddenly interrupted as the door to their compartment abruptly opened, causing them all to look in that direction.

"Oh, excuse me!" A sweet voice said with a slight surprise. Harry widened his emerald eyes as he stared into two mismatched coloured eyes. The girl was absolutely stunning as she looked at them with a kind but sorry expression. "I'm sorry to bother you, but could I join you? All the other seats are taken." She asked kindly.

Hermione blinked, simply speechless for a few seconds. She suddenly bolted up in a straight posture. At first, Hermione threw the girl a suspicious glance but it disappeared after a moment she realised that the girl did not look like a big threat. Hermione had no knowledge of ever seeing this girl, she certainly wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Of course you can sit here." Hermione said in a polite tone, glaring at the gapping Harry and Ron, who were almost stunned by the girl's good looks. They both vaguely wondered if she was part Veela. "Please excuse Harry and Ron for their stupidity." Hermione said dryly, snapping said boys out of their daze.

"Thanks." The girl smiled brightly, moving in the compartment with grace. She took the seat next to Harry, as Ron was already sitting beside Hermione and Crookshanks. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." The girl said, giving a slight bow from her seat.

Hermione's brown eyes widened as Ron looked slightly confused by the bowing motion. Harry did nothing, merely stared at the girl rather intently. She did not react to his presence like he thought she would, it seemed as if she didn't even recognize him for who he was.

"Kagome Higurashi?!" Hermione practically screamed, her eyes wide. "You're Kagome Higurashi?!" She pointed her finger with disbelief, the Asian girl merely blinked at the action. Hermione's face suddenly exploded into excitement, her mouth talking at an alarming rate.

Harry, Ron, and Kagome simply stared at her, wide-eyed. "Ah… What are you taking about, Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously, catching Harry's eye and shrugging. It was obvious to Harry that Ron also didn't have a clue to who this 'Kagome Higurashi' was.

Kagome simply sat there, slightly amused at this girl's reaction. Yes, people did recognize her sometimes, but that was usually in Japan. She did not think that her name was this famous as to make it all the way to Europe's Magical Community.

"This is Kagome Higurashi!" Hermione glared harshly at Ron, not believing that he had never heard of her before. "She is the only recorded person to have ever controlled time!"

Both Harry and Ron widened their eyes, looking back at Kagome to confirm Hermione's statement. The black-haired female gave a small smile, her differently coloured eyes lighting up some. "Yes, that is true," She said in a quiet voice, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear what she was saying. "I am able to manipulate time to a certain extent."

Hermione seemed to just squeal in excitement, though Harry was much more interested in something else completely. "Your eyes are different colours." He said bluntly, Hermione stared at him like she had never seen him before. She did not expect him to be so forward!

Kagome blinked slowly, and internally sighed. Ever since she got back from her past travels, she had received this question countless times. She was getting rather tired of it. "Yes," She gave a small smile, giving out the same lie that she usually did. "I have Heterochromia, I was born with it." She explained, wishing she didn't have two different coloured eyes.

Her left eye had turned a light shade of green because of a very specific reason, although she was not going to tell anyone until someone guessed the correct reason. So far, no one had guessed any other reason than the one she had told, people simply believed her that she was born with one blue eye and one green eye.

"That's very interesting." Hermione said, wanting to converse with this mysterious person very badly about her time-manipulation abilities. Before she could open her mouth, Kagome interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but you haven't told me your names yet." Kagome asked, glancing over to the black-haired boy. She smiled some; he himself had very pretty green eyes. They were much more interesting to her then her own eyes, which only reminded her of the past that she would like to forget.

"Oh, how rude of us! I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione quickly said, elbowing Ron in the side. He grunted a bit, muttering how it hurt. She glared at him harshly.

"Ron Weasley." He muttered, turning a bright red as the girl smiled at widely. The girl was easily on par with Fleur Delacour, though this girl didn't seem to have the high attitude that Fleur seemed to possess.

"Harry Potter." Harry said quickly, already waiting for the staring or squealing. After a few moments of silence, he glanced at her weirdly; surprised that she didn't react like every other person he was suddenly introduced to. The girl smiled at like she did at Ron, and simply leaned backwards.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said kindly, fiddling with the silver fastening on her pitch-black cloak. She glanced at them, really hoping that they wouldn't ask about her presence. She sighed internally as Hermione dashed her hopes only a moment later.

"So, Kagome, what house are you in?" The bushy-haired girl asked politely, holding back all her other questions that were just about bursting to come out. Hermione herself was perplexed that she had never seen Kagome at Hogwarts before, but didn't question it for now.

Kagome blinked slowly, thinking quickly. "W-well," She gave a slight stutter, cursing to herself in her mind. She should have thought of an excuse long before boarding the train. She was bound to be asked these kind of questions sometime. "I don't actually attend Hogwarts, or least not as you think. I'm really here to talk with Dumbledore-sensei." She answered nervously, not wanting to reveal why she was really going to Hogwarts in the first place. Having it revealed in front of the entire school would be bad enough.

"Oh." Hermione blinked, now knowing why she had never seen Kagome around at Hogwarts before. She was about to ask something else when Kagome suddenly stood up, giving a slight apologetic look towards them.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go find something." Kagome said, wincing at how horrible that reason sounded. It sounded like she just wanted to leave. _'Nice time to run off, Kirara!' _Kagome thought with irritation, having noticed her two-tailed feline's disappearance long before she entered Harry's compartment. "My cat ran off." She added, making the reason sound a bit better.

"Oh, alright." Hermione sounded a little disappointed; she wouldn't get to ask the questions she was dying to ask. The Golden Trio watched the Japanese girl leave the compartment, shutting the door behind her.

The bushy-haired girl suddenly turned to Ron, ignoring his questioning look. "Come on, Ron! We have Prefect duties! Remember!" Hermione snapped, irritated with his clueless look. She stood up, grabbing his arm to pull him up. She frowned when she noticed that she was a lot shorter than him, who seemed to have grown half a foot over the summer. "Let's go!"

"But, Hermione! I wanted to know what's so special about that girl! Why do you know her and everything!" Ron exclaimed, already annoyed with his Prefect duties. Maybe he should not have accepted them…

"I'll explain it when we're patrolling the train!" Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the compartment. She suddenly turned around. "I'm sorry, Harry, but we'll back in a while. I'm sure that you can go and find Neville or Ginny to sit with." She said, snatching the newspaper so it wouldn't be in the same room as Harry. She didn't want him to have a tantrum like he did at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione gave a last wave, pulling Ron out of the room. Harry merely slumped in his chair, feeling his dark mood come back.

A few moments later, the door opened again, and Harry looked back again. For some reason, he was expecting Kagome again. There was something he would've liked to ask her. He was slightly disappointed when it was only Neville, Ginny, and a blond girl who he had never met before.

It would only be a few minutes later in which Harry would be introduced to Luna 'Loony' Lovegood.

* * *

"Kirara! Kirara!..." Kagome called out, running through the train's narrow corridor, looking for her twin-tailed guardian. Kagome would do anything for the feline; even give up her very life. Kirara was about the only thing she had left of her past, and she could not let that go. Sango had given Kirara to her, saying that Kirara would be better used in her possession. After all, Sango had temporary retired from her taijiya occupation as she had to raise two newly born twin daughters.

"Mou! Where did she go?" Kagome muttered, feeling irritated after a few moments of useless searching. Kirara was a very paranoid demon; she had to scout out all the areas they travelled to, just to make sure there were no disposable threats around to harm Kagome. _'Though I can handle most things myself.' _Kagome thought, too engrossed in her mind to notice the person in front of her, she slammed into him harshly. "Itai!" She mumbled from her place on the floor, looking up to see what she had hit.

It was a male; he had platinum blond hair with cold grey eyes. He had turned around the instant she had bumped into him, an irritated look to his pale face. "Watch where you're going!" He said coldly, blinking as he only looked at thin air. He suddenly glanced downwards, a sneer suddenly forming on his pale face. His mouth opened to say something, but all that come out was a strange noise that formed from the back of his throat.

"Kirara…" Kagome sighed, trying to hold back her grin when she spotted her twin-tailed cat, her small fangs digging into the pant leg of the blond boy. The boy swore loudly, shouting.

"Get this thing off of me!" His grey eyes flashed, kicking out his leg in hopes of throwing the cat away from him. It didn't work as the cat dig in her fangs even more savagely, her claws now added.

"Just stop moving!" Kagome had now gotten off the ground, amusement bubbling up internally. This boy probably wasn't all that decent if Kirara was attacking him, but Kirara was her responsibility, she could not let her little feline friend go around biting everyone she didn't like. "Kirara, get off of him!" The miko ordered, the nekomata letting go instantly, jumping up into Kagome's arms and purring loudly.

The blond male glared at her harshly, and with hatred. A few moments later, however, the hatred had turned into a small confusion, so small it almost wasn't visible. "What house are you from?" He asked bluntly, and rudely. Another sneer formed on his face, for no reason whatsoever.

Kagome frowned, not liking this one's attitude. "And what's it to you?" She asked coldly, she wasn't about to take any kind of crap from anybody. A secret smile suddenly formed on her pretty face. Not that she would say this to him right now, she had more authority then him, he would regret it if he tried to do anything…

"You're not from Slytherin, or from Gryffindor. So which is it? Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff?" The blond male asked, the sneer still present. If the girl was in Ravenclaw, then she could be of some use, but if she was in Hufflepuff… The male wrinkled his nose at the very thought, disgust overriding the sneer.

"Neither, if that answers your question," Kagome answered, bypassing the blond boy, Kirara still in her arms. She turned around, give a fake wide smile. "See you around." She left the boy behind her, intending on going to the head of the train to ask how much longer it was.

Draco Malfoy frowned as he watched the female walk away from him, his cold grey eyes watching her every move. The sneer spread across his face again, not getting the answer he had wanted. He suddenly snorted, turning around with a swish of his long black cloak, walking towards his own compartment.

His father would like to hear of this new development.

* * *

Twinkling blue eyes took in the sights warmly, a large smile on his bearded and aged face. "I greet you in hopes that you have a marvellous year, my students." Dumbledore raised his arms in welcome. Light blue eyes caught emerald-green eyes, seemed to have lost their brightness, and then moved on.

Harry Potter bristled at the action, why was Dumbledore ignoring him? He acted this way at the hearing, and now it seemed even worse.

"I am glad to report that we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!" Dumbledore raised his arm over to the person sitting at the end of the teachers' table. She was wearing pink, and a lot of it. She was very toad-like in appearance, although this is not why the magical students were whispering amongst themselves rapidly.

"Please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge!" Dumbledore clapped, getting the unenthusiastic students to give a half-hearted welcome. The clapping stopped only a moment later. Professor Umbridge gave a sickly sweet smile, her perfect while teeth visible to all.

"I am pleased to say that Hogwarts has added a new subject to the students' curriculum, one that is mandatory to fourth years' and up." Dumbledore said, eying the students that were eying the person sitting in between Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge. She was way too young to be a professor…

Harry widened his emerald-green eyes as he stared into the mismatched eyes of the Japanese girl who he had briefly met on the train.

Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes, smirking slightly. Oh yes, his father would like to hear of this new development.

"The new subject, Demonology, is going to be taught by none other than Kagome Higurashi!" Dumbledore motioned for Kagome to stand up. She did so, her pretty face turning a light red as the students simply stared at her.

She gulped, now regretting her choice of choosing to accept this job… though she knew that she had to.

After all, this Tom Riddle character was apparently collecting demons for his dark army… at least according to Dumbledore he was…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: There will be numerous references to Jinchuuriki (Naruto), and Avatars (Yu Yu Hakusho) throughout this story

* * *

'_That colour really should be illegal.' _Kagome vaguely thought, resting her head upon her raised hand, watching the woman clad in bright pink make some sort of speech directed towards the students of Hogwarts. The miko squinted her mismatched eyes; the pink was almost burning her eyes. _'Just how long is she going to go on for?' _She almost rolled her eyes, shifting impatiently in her seat.

Kagome gave a subtle glance to her left, observing all her fellow professors. Out of them all, she had only met three of them, as brief as each meeting was.

Dumbledore-sensei was the one who had contacted her in person, he was the one who had requested her presence at his school because demon sightings in Europe was starting to explode, she was the only one who could really help.

She had briefly met McGonagall-sensei and Snape-sensei at 12 Grimmauld Place, where she stayed for a small time before coming to Hogwarts. They weren't exactly the friendly-type, but they were civil towards her, no matter how small it was on Snape's part.

Her differently coloured eyes landed on the Gryffindor table, zeroing in on the black-haired boy. _'He's Harry Potter,' _Kagome thought, eyes narrowing. _'He's the one I have to focus my attention on, then. I'm supposed to protect him above all other students.' _She sighed internally; it was Dumbledore's highest request of her. Harry Potter's life was the most important, above all the other students.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge for that enlightening speech. Now, as I was saying—" Dumbledore stood up when Umbridge finished her speech, ending it with a girlish little giggle that just seemed to grate on everyone's nerves.

Kagome tried to hide her slight annoyance as Umbridge sat back in her chair, the one to her right. The miko could immediately tell that they were not going to get along at all. She immediately snapped her eyes off her food when the new DADA professor began to make some casual small talk with her.

"So, you are teaching the new subject, Demonology?" Umbridge asked with a fake sweetness, not bothering to touch her food in front of her. A fake smile was stretched along her toad-like face.

Kagome blinked, not expecting for Umbridge to make any kind of conversation with her. "…That's right." She hesitated to answer, wary of that fake smile.

"And you are a priestess?" Umbridge prodded, she and the Ministry were actually unaware of the new subject until very recently. It was her duty to get everything out of the new Professor and report it to Fudge.

"Shinto," Kagome added, nodding her head the very slightest. There were many types of priestesses throughout the world. She practised a very specific religion. "I'm a Shinto priestess, a miko."

"Lovely." Umbridge smiled with even more fake sweetness, not bothering to make any more conversation with the teenager after she got what she wanted.

Kagome frowned, furrowing her brows. Her hands clenched, the fabric of her fingerless gloves making a small noise.

Why did she just feel that she had made a big mistake by telling the woman what she was?

* * *

"Isn't this so exciting?" Hermione almost squealed, practically running towards the classroom. "I can't wait to begin the new class!" She glanced back towards Harry and Ron, urging them to pick up their pace. They were far too slow, even if the class didn't start for another twenty minutes. She wanted to get there early to get front-row seats.

"Tch," Ron snorted. "How good can this class really be? I mean, the professor can't be that much older then us." The red-head mentioned, throwing his arms behind his head, slowing his pace a bit. He didn't want to get there too early.

"She has to be something, doesn't she? Dumbledore did hire her himself." Harry said, almost sulkily. He wasn't sure why he was defending Dumbledore after being ignored by the Headmaster for the whole summer. It was just a natural response, or so it seemed.

"Yeah, well…" Ron had nothing to say to that, falling silent. He stared at Harry for a moment, a bit wary because of his attitude. Was he still not over the incident of the Daily Prophet? He knew Harry's temper, and had no desire to trigger such temper.

"Age doesn't matter," Hermione immediately waved off such a thing. "I'm sure she's more than qualified." She smiled, her brown eyes flashing in excitement as they finally arrived at the classroom. It was only the second class of the day, but she couldn't wait to get started. The only thing that would ruin it was that they had to share the class with the Slytherin's and more particular, Malfoy.

Hermione did not slow, even as the trio spotted the new professor sitting at the head desk, head down low as she was writing something on parchment. Blue-green immediately snapped upwards at the three, a small smile grew on her face.

"You are fifteen minutes early, you know." Kagome said with amusement, having been forewarned of Miss Granger's enthusiasm for knowledge. She was glad to have a distraction, already tired of the paperwork she seemed to be loaded with. She was already dreading the coming days, especially the marking. As if teaching four classes in a row a day wasn't enough.

"I wanted to get my preferred seat, Professor Higurashi." Hermione said, sitting down at the front desk. She watched as Harry and Ron sat at the desk placed beside hers, the desks only held two people each.

Kagome twitched, wincing internally at the name. She desperately wanted to correct Miss Granger; she didn't want to be called Professor. However, that would be inappropriate; she was an authority figure to the three, even if they were around the same age.

Kagome simply smiled, happy to have a student who wanted to learn so badly. Demonology was a rather complicated subject, one had to be intent on learning it if they wanted to know anything about demons.

Harry stared at the female professor, memorised by her mismatched eyes. She was interesting to him, especially how she didn't react to his name and his fame.

Ron merely sat back, not really excited about taking the new class. It only meant more homework for them. He smirked as he lazily opened one blue eye, the teacher being a hot girl was only a plus for him. He would something to occupy his time with during the class.

The fifteen minutes passed quickly, the majority of the students filed in at the last minute. They sat in their seats, and Kagome sighed inwardly. This was the part where she did not enjoy, the introduction of herself. She knew that she was bound to be asked about her age, a question that she was unwilling to answer.

The miko stood from her desk, blue-green eyes looking towards the class with confidence. She needed to confidence to gain and maintain the class' attention.

Her name was already written in English on the blackboard, though she stated it for the people who couldn't pronounce it by reading it. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm here to teach you Demonology by request of Dumbledore-sensei," She said, getting straight down to business. The first day she would be easy on the students, it would be more of an introduction day.

"And for those who don't know what Demonology is, it is the systematic study of demons and the beliefs about demons. I will teach you everything I know about demons." Kagome stated, seeing a few hands raised already.

"Yes? Please state your name before I answer your questions." Kagome pointed out a student, already knowing it was Hermione Granger.

"Hermione Granger," The witch said quickly, eager to get on with the class and to get to know the professor. "Are demons really siding with the dark side and You-Know-Who?" She asked, having heard a rumour at the Order Headquarters about Voldemort collecting demons for his dark army.

Kagome blinked, Dumbledore having warned her about treading carefully with the subject of Voldemort. The British Magical Ministry apparently didn't believe in Voldemort's return, and made that opinion very clear in numerous magical newspapers.

"It is true that demons are joining the Death Eaters. They are being convinced in small numbers right now, but that soon will increase." Kagome stated grimly, most demons wanted nothing to do with humans, though some would be tempted by Voldemort and his promises of humans to slaughter.

Hermione nodded, satisfied with the answer. She glanced over to Harry, whose emerald eyes had darkened considerably. She sighed quietly, knowing it would that much harder to fight against Voldemort now with demons on his side.

"Yes?" Kagome pointed out another student, noting it was the blond boy she had met on the train. It was the one Kirara disliked immensely. It was the permanent sneer on his pale face which made Kagome wary of him. She did not enjoy the superior air that he seemed to hold around him.

"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy drawled slowly, as if he thought she couldn't understand English completely. His cold grey eyes flashed as he smirked. "Are you really sure you're qualified for this job?" He sneered. He, like all others, had noticed that she seemed too young to be a professor.

Kagome sighed, already irritated with the arrogant blond. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to get rid of her coming headache. "My age is of no concern to you. And yes, I am more than qualified for this job. I am employed as a demon exterminator for the Japanese Ministry of Magic. I am also a miko." She explained, blinking as Hermione gasped audibly.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked in complete surprise, having read that all mikos were dead and extinct; it was a shock to her to find out that one was still alive and well. The information that she had read on Kagome Higurashi was that she could manipulate time to a certain extent. There was nothing in the article about Kagome being a miko.

"Yes, I am." Kagome blinked; surprised that someone even knew what a miko was. She suddenly smiled, remembering the warnings from her fellow professors that Hermione was knowledge-hungry. It really shouldn't be a shock to her that Miss Granger knew what a miko was.

"What's a miko?" Ron asked, forgetting to raise his hand and state his name. Harry also sat up, intent on listening. This was a class that he wanted to do well in, especially after hearing that Voldemort was collecting demons on his side.

Kagome flicked her eyes lazily over to the red-head, sighing. She planned to have a whole class on spiritual humans, though she could always briefly explain to them what a miko was.

"A miko is a Shinto priestess who has the ability to purify demons due to spiritual powers." Kagome briefly explained, knowing there was much more to say on the subject. However, that was for a different day. "Yes?" She pointed to another student with their hand up.

"Can you really manipulate time?" A Slytherin girl asked, interested in their new professor. "I read in an article that you can."

"Yes, I can manipulate time, but only to a certain extent." Kagome explained, hoping that she wouldn't have to get into a complex subject of time manipulation and time travel.

"What do you mean?" Harry spoke up, wondering if her abilities were anything like a Time-Turner.

Kagome flicked her green-blue eyes over to the Boy-Who-Lived, focusing on his face. She smiled suddenly, knowing that she would get to know this boy very well in the next year. His back story was very interesting to her, though she didn't react outwardly to his name. She thought that he may be tired of that by now.

"Alright," She sighed, thinking up of a simple way to explain her abilities. Her eyes flashed as she thought of one. "I can think of one simple way to explain it, but you will have to listen closely if you want to understand this." She warned, standing in front of her desk. She leaned back against it casually as the students listened intently, not causing any trouble for the new professor's first day. Even Malfoy was quiet, thinking he could use any information to give to his father.

"Alright, think of time as a narrow hallway, one with an uncountable number of doors on each side," Kagome said thoughtfully. "You are always walking in a straight direct line in this hallway, and you cannot turn back or go backwards. Time is always going in one direction, forwards."

"What do the doors represent?" Hermione asked as Kagome paused, completely fascinated with the subject. Hermione was well aware of the dangers of time manipulation.

"The doors represent choices and decisions that you make in your lifetime. Once you make a decision, you will unconsciously go through a door, which leads to another hallway," Kagome said, smiling a bit. She knew that she would get along with Hermione very well. The girl was smart. "You are always walking down a hallway, the hallway is never-ending." Kagome blinked. "Well, the hallway ends when you die as your time is no longer."

"And what does this have anything to do with time manipulation?" Malfoy rudely interrupted, sneering at the young professor.

"Five points from Slytherin," Kagome stated lazily, not concerned with the Malfoy heir. From what she could see, he was nothing but a spoiled brat. She would put him in his place rather easily.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smirked as a light pink tinge appeared on Malfoy's pale face. Harry immediately decided that he liked this Professor Higurashi.

"For everyone, the hallway is the same; you can only go in one direction, forwards at a set pace." Kagome smiled, this is where it differs for her. "However, it is very different for me. I am able to travel in different directions, but most of all, backwards." Kagome smiled as Hermione sat forwards, eager to hear more.

"It's only to certain extent, but I am able to walk backwards, at any pace that I wish. However, I can only go so far backwards with my own magic." The miko stated, manipulating time was very hard for her to actually do. There was no way she could ever go back as far as five hundred years without the magical help of the well, the Goshinboku, and the Shikon.

"I am able to do this because I can physically see time particles," Kagome smiled, glancing at the almost non-visible blue lights floating in the air. "Normal humans cannot see time particles, and cannot move them around. However, I am able to do this, allowing me to manipulate time to a certain extent."

Harry raised his hand, green eyes intent. "What do you mean by a certain extent?" He asked, noticing that she kept on saying that.

Kagome smiled. "Well, in order to manipulate time, you need to manipulate the time particles. However, I can only see very few of them. For every one time particle I do see, there are probably about one billion more that I can't see. Also, manipulating the time particles is very exhausting and over-taxes and puts a lot of stress on my body." Kagome suddenly smirked. "I suppose I can say that time manipulating abilities is more like… super-speed to other humans."

"What do you mean?" Hermione immediately demanded, needing the answers. This was all very fascinating to her.

"I guess I can show you," Kagome said, her smirk wider. The entire class immediately went on edge when the professor suddenly disappeared in a blur, vanishing before their very eyes.

"I moved the time particles more quickly then what they would flow naturally," Kagome's voice echoed from behind them, the class quickly turned around to see that Professor Higurashi was standing at the entrance to the class to their surprise, none of them even seen her move!

"I moved the time particles faster, too fast for human eyes to catch. It means I can move with the particles, speeding up the time that naturally flows around me for a few moments, allowing me to move freely within the time stream." Kagome explained, watching the student's awed faces. She smiled, happy to impress the students.

"Well, class is over." Kagome smiled even wider, happy to see that some of the student's had disappointed expressions. That simply meant they liked her class, and didn't want to be over yet. "Tomorrow, we get to work. I will start on Demonology. We will learn what a demon is, what a demonic half-breed is, what a human host is, and what a human avatar is."

Professor Higurashi dismissed her students, allowing them to leave at their own pace. She walked back up to her desk, mentally preparing for her next class. It would be the sixth years for Gryffindor and Slytherin, she had just finished with the fifth years.

The students filed out the room, the Golden Trio being the last, Harry taking one look back at Kagome before leaving the classroom. Kagome merely smiled at that, whistling low under her breath.

A few moments later, her two-tailed familiar came bounding into the room, hearing her new master's call. Kirara chirped a mew, her large ruby eyes glancing upwards towards Kagome.

"Kirara, I want you to tail Harry Potter for me, follow him at any time you can. I need you to protect him for me, and make sure that nothing happens to him," Kagome giggled as Kirara butted her head against her cheek. "Can you do that for me?" She asked, stroking Kirara's head as she mewed, giving her answer.

"Thank you." The miko let the nekomata run off, following Harry Potter out the door.

"Well," Kagome sighed, running her hand through her long, black hair. "I guess I should mail Souta a letter and see how he is doing with his demon exterminator training…"

* * *

Red-crimson eyes narrowed, a smirk appearing on the lipless mouth. "How… perfect." He stated, looking towards the kneeling figure on the ground.

Aquamarine eyes glanced towards Voldemort, red lips smirking arrogantly. "I know." The female said with arrogance, flicking silvery hair back. "Stand up." She ordered the figure kneeling on the ground, the figure obeyed immediately.

Red eyes drank in the sight hungrily, knowing this would be a perfect opportunity for his cause. The figure stood up, she was completely naked, though neither in the room noticed. The figure's long, black hair hid most private areas from view anyhow.

"Hai, Tsubaki-sama?" The figure asked, opening her eyes to reveal a crimson-red with cat-like slit pupils, clawed fingers curled.

Tsubaki smirked, seeing many opportunities rise now that she has joined Voldemort's dark army. It took his Death Eaters a lot just to convince her to travel out of Japan and to Europe, but now she saw it was worth it.

Her shikigami was a masertpiece, one of a kind. Of course, it couldn't have the same pure spiritual powers as _she _did, but demonic power would do nicely for this shikigami.

"Your name is 'Kagome' for now," Tsubaki said smirking, looking towards the Kagome-look-a-like. The best thing about shikigami was that she could make them look like anyone she wanted. "And this is your first target." The kuro-miko held up a magical photo, the person inside moved freely.

'Kagome's' red eyes glanced towards the target's photo, and she smirked ferally. "Hai, Tsubaki-sama, I will do as you wish."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at Voldemort when he spoke. "Careful now, your target is a werewolf after all." He taunted the shikigami, though he gained no response from her as he had hoped. She didn't even look at him…

"My shikigami are more than capable of handling something as simple as this." Tsubaki snorted, almost laughing at the thought that a mere werewolf could beat _her _shikigmai. "Go now." She dismissed the shikigmai, who nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Tsubaki ignored Voldemort, not all frightened to be in his presence. He was nothing to her but her to ticket to that wench.

'_And I will have my revenge.' _Tsubaki thought darkly, her face growing with hatred.

A very large scar suddenly appeared on Tsubaki's flawless face, centered around her eyes.

'_The Shikon no Miko will pay for doing this to me!'_

_

* * *

_

A review will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
